Victoria's Secret
by RuhGezgini
Summary: My dream was to become a doctor. Until the day I watched VS. And now I want to be a model and work with the angels. Does Sasuke counts as an angel too?


_Victoria's Secret_

_summary: My dream was to become a doctor. Instead, I became a fashion model. And the best thing is that I'm working at Victoria's Secret! Can you believe it?_

_rating: M (to be safe)_

_note: I don't own naruto. Or Victoria's Secret. Unfortunately..._

* * *

_Diamonds In The Sky_

My dream was to become a doctor. Not a simple children doctor ,but a famous one. I wanted people to know me and when they saw me at a TV they were going to point me and say ; "Hey look, it's Sakura Haruno! The most amazing doctor in the world."

I used to have no regrets in my life. My grades were the highest in the class. Until 'That Day'. The day that ruined my life. The day that I first saw Adriana Lima on a podium, walking really sexy (of course wearing the most sexy bra and panties in the world). I said to my self that being a doctor was far more important but noooo... my inner didn't listen to me.

So I asked my mother if I could be a model like those angels. She said that they were born to be in VS and their regime was really hard for me to participate. She also said that those models were stupid, most of them.

To her, I was really clever and deserved a better life then theirs.

So I ran into my room and locked the door. I stripped my clothes so I was left with my underwears. I was really beautiful compared to the girls at my university. I had those curved most girls always dreamed of. Every thing was pure gold in my body. My eyes, my hair , my legs... And from 'that day' I couldn't get the idea of being a model out ! Damn you Victoria's Secret.

* * *

There is this boy in my class who is the hottest person alive. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately, he thinks that he is too good for anyone so he only talks with his popular friends and completely ignores the girl population. Hello, I'm here? Whatever, like he will ever look at me.

Actually I am lucky compared to the other girls. Normally he doesn't talk with any girl in his classes but I once talked to him. It wasn't a long conversation but it was totally enough for me.

He asked for my biology notes after the class so I gave him ( what was I suppose to do) and the other day he returned it back and said 'thank you' before going. I was totally going to faint.

Maybe, one day he will see me at the podium of VS with my wings and say"Wow, look guys! This was the girl who I ignored at school but she turned out to be a sexy model."

Yeah, in my dreams.

Or maybe he will come to my hospital as a patient and I cure him.

...

...

...

The other one sounds better.

* * *

I'm packing my things right now. Why? You won't believe me.

Last month, Victoria's Secret announced that they need a new angel because the other was going to quit the job, so I went there to talk with the manager if I could join the eliminations. He was very pleased with it so he wanted me to come the next week.

The elimination was basicly two steps. The first step was to eliminate most of the girls until 10 of them remained. They were going to look at your walking at the podium and your body.

The second and the final step was a little more difficult then the other one. They(still don't know who are 'they' but never mind) were going to take the finalist to a hotel which were full with photographers. According to what the manager said, we were going to wear a bra and a panties then a photographer would come and take our pictures.

Yeah,so to make it short, I'm one of the finalst! And the better thing is that my mom doesn't know where I'm going! Whatever.

* * *

My alarm clock beeps. I slowly open my left eye to look around but can't detect anything familiar. Right, I was going to be ready in 30 minutes before the photo shoot. Normally dressing would take more than 30 mintues but I was only going to wear the matching bra and panties they gave so it wasn't a rush, i guess. I decides to take a shower first and took my phone with me. Since the room was really quiet some music would be better.

I stripped down my clothes and opened the song called Diamond from Rihanna. It was really relaxing ,singing your favorite music while showering.

_"Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away_

_Oh, right away_

_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky"_

If I couldn't win the final I would definitely be a singer. Unfortunately, it looked like odds weren't really in my favor. You better continue to sing Sakura. It can be your last chance before your mother cuts your throat. Yeah, totally forgot that right? Whatever...

_"Palms rise to the universe_

_As we moonshine and molly_

_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky"_

* * *

I was at the door. And it wasn't an ordinary door. This door was going to change my whole life once I go inside. If I open this door there are few chances for me to be a model. If I don't open this door there won't be any chance. So I ask myself. Do I want this? Do I really want to give away my whole dream to be a doctor ?

.

.

.

...yes.

So I opened 'the door'and entered in. I apologized to the photographer ,because I was a minute late, not looking directly at him. I didn't really care about him. Not until this moment.

My photographer was no other then Sasuke Uchiha.

FML...

* * *

**Note: Hi everyone. So I was watching the latest VS show while reading Naruto's manga. And I thought"What would happen if Sakura was a model too?" **

**Sorry about my English ,it's not my first language. I try my best not to make any mistakes but if you see one please ignore it.**

**I want to know what you think about it. Good,bad? Let me know. And if you have any ideas about Sasusaku's relationship please tell me. I love to read them.**

**-C**


End file.
